I Don't Wanna Go To Bed (Mad At You)
by meganisaloser
Summary: Future!Klaine. Inspired by the song 'Mad' by Ne-Yo. Kurt's had a rough day and all Blaine tries to do is help out.


"Get your feet off the table, Jesus Christ, Blaine." Kurt huffed at his boyfriend the second he set his foot through the apartment. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is a vintage piece?" He added as he walked past Blaine, hitting at his foot so he got the idea to move it.

"Lovely to see you too, honey." Blaine mumbled as stood up from his position on the coach to greet Kurt.

"Seriously, Blaine. I'm not in the mood." Kurt told him as he pushed Blaine's arms off of him from where they had tried to wrap around his waist. "You wouldn't believe the day I have just had."

"Then tell me?" Blaine soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's back as he had slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I don't want to talk about it; it'll just piss me off more." Kurt sighed again as squirmed slightly away from Blaine's touch. Blaine hated it when Kurt acted like this. It was very rarely that Kurt would come home and start picking at Blaine for not doing or doing little things, things like having his feet on the coffee table, or leaving one of the cupboard doors open. Kurt would normally come home and just plonk himself on top of Blaine and tell his boyfriend about the day he had had. But today was apparently not one of those days. Kurt was late home as it was, probably because the subway was late and Blaine knows how much Kurt hates getting on that thing. If Blaine had a dollar for every time Kurt had said something along the lines of "I'm probably sat in at least 30 people's bodily fluids and my clothes are far too nice for that." They certainly wouldn't have to take the subway every day.  
The evening continued in the same fashion, one minute Kurt was his usual chirpy self, the next he was closed off and complaining about some random thing that he'd probably forget about tomorrow. Once dinner was done with, Blaine had laid down on the sofa with Kurt resting softly against his chest, one arm thrown over his stomach, the other stroking softly at his shoulder; Blaine's resting around Kurt and on his ribs, while the other was rubbing small circles into his forearm, their legs tangles together as if they were one.

"Did you fill the dishwasher?" Blaine mumbled as Kurt lifted his head a little to look at Blaine.

"Today's your turn." Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Kurt, I did it yesterday." Blaine smiled a little at his boyfriend.

"We had take out yesterday, it didn't need filling." Kurt sighed as he sat up properly, pulling completely away from Blaine.

"Does it matter? It's only a few dishes; you can just do it later." Blaine told him, while trying to bring him back down to snuggle with him.

"I can just fill it later? Why me? You've been bumming around all day doing jack-all while I've been working my butt off!" Kurt snapped as he stood up from the sofa, putting his hands on his hips and frowning at Blaine.

"Working your butt off? Doing what? Walking back and forth from the coffee machine to get coffee for a bunch of overpaid arseholes?" Blaine snapped back at Kurt, also standing up, to get  
some power in the argument.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think my jobs a proper job?"

"Don't twist my words, Kurt. God, why are you also so over-dramatic?" Blaine sighed as he turned his back on Kurt and walked towards the kitchen.

"Over-dramatic? Coming from you? Very funny, Blaine; next joke please." Kurt followed after him.

"I wouldn't call myself over-dramatic when you're the one who started this whole argument about a freaking dishwasher in the first place!" Blaine threw his hands in the air as Kurt gave him  
a shocked expression.

"Need I remind you of last week when we went grocery shopping?" Kurt flashed him his best bitch look before continuing. "That guy smiled at me and there you were, wrapping yourself around me, trying to be all big and protective." Kurt let out a huff of air as now Blaine was the one giving him a shocked expression.

"That bastard was hitting on you! I wasn't going to let some spotty, math geek check out my boyfriend was I?"

"Oh and you feel like he was such a threat, do you? For god sake, Blaine. You're such a boy."

"Well you would complain if I was a girl, wouldn't you?" Blaine snapped back.

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to bed and I don't expect you to join me until you apologise." And with that, Kurt turned away and stomped off into the bed  
room, slamming the door after him. The second that door slammed shut, he burst into tears. There was nothing he hated more than fighting with Blaine. The way their arguments would just escalate into things that mean nothing, but in the heat of the moment, mean everything. Kurt tried to keep his sobs as quiet as possible, Kurt knew that if Blaine heard him cry, he'd be in the room like a shot, and Kurt would give into him. But not this time, Kurt needed to stand some ground, needed to make sure Blaine knew he hadn't won this time. A few minutes later, Kurt made himself as comfortable as he could without Blaine on the bed. He peeled his shirt and pants off and found one of Blaine's old tops to wear. It still kind of smelt like Blaine's cologne but ever since they moved in together, Blaine's smell and Kurt's was basically the same thing. Kurt tossed and turned, trying to sleep but knowing Blaine was probably on the coach and not in their bed made the tears begin to pour again. He couldn't stand it when they fought. Kurt wiped his nose on his arm as he got himself out of bed, wrapping his arms around himself as he made his way out to the living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered softly but didn't receive an answer. "Blaine?" He tried again, a little bit louder this time.

"Yes, babe?" Blaine's voice was slightly gruff as he sat up to look at Kurt from over the top of the couch.

"Can you come to bed please? I'm sorry." Kurt sniffed again.

"Are you crying?" Blaine's voice was softer this time.

"No." Kurt tied, even though he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

"C'mere." Blaine yawned as he sat up and pulled Kurt into his lap, so he was flush against his chest.

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. They simply sat there like that for a little while, just cuddling, just being in  
each other's presents. "Can we make a new rule?" Blaine asked, his lips inches from Kurt's ear.

"What?" Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

"I don't want to go to bed mad at you." Blaine smiled a little as Kurt brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek and press a chastise kiss to his lips.

"And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me." Kurt replied as offered the same small smile.


End file.
